


Sweet Dreams, Akaashi

by basicallyiwriteshit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Other, bokuto is a mess, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyiwriteshit/pseuds/basicallyiwriteshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi is having a wet dream and Bokuto and Kuroo and Kenma get a little turned on by it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams, Akaashi

Bokuto and Kuroo, being best friends, subject Kenma and Akaashi to slumber parties _at least_ once a month, and -- as per usual -- Akaashi is asleep first. Kenma is in the corner of the room, on his ds, but discreetly watching his boyfriend having fun; Bokuto and Kuroo are in the middle of an intense pillow fight when they first hear it.

Bokuto and Kuroo stop in their tracks, turning their heads to look at each other, then down to the source of the noise. They could have sworn they'd just heard a _moan_.

"Did you just hear that?" Kuroo raises an eyebrow, and Bokuto nods.

"Yeah."

Another moan. They peek over at Kenma, who stares incredulously back at them. Their stares collectively shift to Akaashi, eyes widening in realization.

"Is...Akaashi-san..." Kenma starts, trailing off as he sets his game down and crawls up to where Kuroo and Bokuto are sitting.

"Mhm..." Kuroo hums in affirmation. He looks at Bokuto, and then Kenma, and in one swift motion, Akaashi's blankets are torn off his body, revealing a very obvious bulge in his shorts.

"Duuude, Bo," Kuroo whispers with a grin, his hand flying back to hit Bokuto on the chest. "Bo, he's having a wet dream."

Bokuto licks his lips in reply; his mouth is suddenly very dry, and he can't stop staring. Akaashi moans again, and this time his hips thrust up, searching for friction. That does it for Bokuto, and he has to quickly cover his crotch with a pillow so Kuroo didn't notice how hot and bothered this is making him.

He tears his eyes from Akaashi long enough to see that Kenma was doing the same, though more discreetly by curling into a ball and playing his game back in his corner, pretending to be uninterested. He wishes it could be that easy for him.

"Poor Akaashi," Kuroo purrs, looking down at Akaashi. "He just wants release, but he's not finding any..." Akaashi tries to roll over onto his stomach, but Kuroo stops him quickly, holding him down by his shoulders, tsking. "Now now, we wouldn't want him to ruin his boxers, now would we, Bokuto?"

"Kuroo, you fucking pervert." Bokuto whispers, though, seriously, this was kinda getting hot. Akaashi's starting to whimper, his thrusts getting more desperate. Bokuto can see Kemna watching helplessly from the corner of the room, his face flushed and looking completely and utterly confused and he has to wonder if this is his first sexual encounter. But then he thinks, he's with Kuroo, and there's no way Kuroo hasn't coaxed him into some weird perverted sex thing before.

"Come on, Bo, you know he hates mess. If he's going to cum everywhere, don't you think we should at least give him the decency of clean underwear? He'd have to sleep in nasty, gross, cum-stained boxers if we just let him go wild." Kuroo tugs at the elastic of Akaashi's basketball shorts, and even though Bokuto knows it's wrong, he allows it to happen; soon, Akaashi is naked and exposed on the floor in his bedroom and it's almost too much for Bokuto to see his crush in such a situation.

Akaashi's still trying to generate friction, hips in the air, and Bokuto wants so hard just to reach over there and handle the situation for him, but refrains himself. Kuroo, however, does not. He takes Akaashi's hand up in his own, and guides it down to his exposed length. Almost instantly, Akaashi lets out a pleasured moan, thrusting into his own palm, and Kuroo pulls his own hand away, looking pleased with himself.

"See, Bo? Now he can make a mess and it'll be easy for us to clean up!"

"Jesus, Kuroo, you actually _are_ a pervert."

"Guilty." Kuroo smirks. "Though, you don't seem to have anything _against_ this, Bokuto~"

Akaashi lets out yet another loud moan, and Bokuto flushes, feeling the heat moving down to his groin. He awkwardly presses the pillow down with his elbow, eliciting friction of his own.

"M- More," Akaashi moans, and thrusts up into his palm. His pace is quicker now that he has something to thrust against, and Bokuto finds it erotic, watching his best friend so vulnerable like this. He presses the pillow down harder, biting back a moan as he tries to discreetly match Akaashi's pace. Kuroo is just watching, though Bokuto can see the unashamed bulge in his sweatpants and the perverse smile on his lips as he does so.

"This is so _hot_." He could have sworn he'd heard that come from Kenma's mouth, but he's not entirely sure. His breathing is shallow now, and he's still discreetly trying to get off to this, and Akaashi is _still_ whining and moaning and grinding up against his hand; Bokuto's so turned on, it's sensory overload for him.

"Koutarou," And that sends Bokuto over the edge; even though he'd been nowhere near ready to cum just yet, Akaashi's words go _straight_ to his crotch and he cums right then and there, still in his boxers. He cringes at the sticky feeling inside his boxer shorts, and Kuroo's eyes leave Akaashi, widening in realization. Kenma is staring at him too.

It almost goes unnoticed when Akaashi finally releases, a final moan lingering on his lips as his body stills its movements.

"Bokuto, dude..." Kuroo whispers in awe.

"Did he just..."

"Hell yeah, he did!" Kuroo jumps to his knees and claps Bokuto on the back. "Congrats, bro, you got a new boyfriend!"

Bokuto flushes and sputters, and Kenma uncurls from his ball suddenly. "Tetsurou."

"Huh? Oh." Kuroo sees the look on Kenma's face, and stands up properly. "I hope you don't mind, Bokuto, but I think I'd better get Kenma home with this image still fresh in his mind, if you know what I mean," Kuroo winks before gathering their things -- and Kenma -- into his arms and making his way to the door. "Rare opportunity for me."

Bokuto just nods dazedly, suddenly very tired with the night's events, and Kuroo takes his leave.

With a quiet sigh, he gets up and grabs a couple tissues, wiping Akaashi off and tucking him back into his pants. Pulling the blankets up to Akaashi's chin, he smiles fondly. This meant Akaashi liked him, right? Totally.

"Good night, Akaashi."

He doesn't even care that he hasn't changed out of his messy underwear, he just lays down and closes his eyes, mind still on what just happened.

Tonight was a good night.


End file.
